1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a tool and method for crimping a flange cover onto a flange and, more particularly, to a tool and method for roll crimping a flange cover or sealing strip to a flange at an opening to a vehicle body.
2. Discussion
Openings in a vehicle body, such as a door opening or a trunk opening, often contain several flanges which are welded together to join an interior panel or reinforcement, with an exterior body panel of the vehicle. These flanges are often exposed when the door or trunk is opened and are commonly covered by a flange cover to improve the aesthetic appearance, or are covered using a sealing strip which improves both the aesthetic appearance and provides a sealing surface which is used to prevent water or other environmental conditions from entering the interior of the vehicle or the trunk, as the case may be.
It is common within the industry to have the flange cover formed in a generally U-shaped configuration such that the mouth of the U is generally the same width as the thickness of the flanges which it will cover. Installation of the flange cover in this condition is often difficult since the cover must be forced over the flanges. This operation is commonly done by hand, and may result in variations of the flange cover height relative to the flange. Further, it is important that the flange cover be tight to the flange on both sides of the flange, since the friction between the flange cover and the flange is the primary or sole means of retention.
The invention disclosed and described herein reduces or resolves several of the disadvantages encountered with the current method of installation as described above.